In the existing technology, due to the particularity of a medical image, usually only a professionally trained doctor can accurately and reliably annotate a medical image. In the process of annotating a medical image, a doctor is usually required to manually determine a disease type, selecting a lesion area, delineating the lesion area, and the like. The doctor needs to spend a considerable amount of time and energy in this annotating process.
Furthermore, in order to realize the development of medical science in the fields such as deep learning and computer-aided diagnosis, collecting a considerable amount of annotated medical images is in urgent need. However, collecting a considerable amount of annotated medical images usually results in a lot of labor and time cost.